SensualityFell
by PeppermintLoser
Summary: this was originally my Lustfell, but I renamed it Sensualityfell because lustfell was taken. heads up: you should read my underfell fanfic with red and chia before reading this. it'll make more sense. Mint is the only au Chia, just like her, just different eyes and hair. Pumpkin is basically a Undertail Red. Pumpkin is sweet, kind, loves to fuck. Mint is awkward, virgin


(Warning: This au is a Undertail Underfell, there will be porn in this one. I don't recommend it to you if you are not a fan of that, or are a minor. This is also a au Chia x Underfell Sans, only this Red will go by Pumpkin, this Chia will go by Mint.

I also type script form.

Now, on to the story)

In this world there never was a barrier, the underground was just where most monsters preferred to be. Sans was normally seen outside in Snowdin, or inside of Grillby's. He was a tall ass skeleton, but not as tall as his brother Papyrus. Sans was 26 years old, wore a black leather jacket with yellow and pink fluff on the hood, a two piece heart necklace, a torn up red sweater which showed his ribs, and long black pants, a heart buckle belt, had pink eyes, a silver tooth.

Sans came out of a room at the Snowdin Hotel, zipping up his pants, having a soft smile, happy that he had satisfied another person. He was a slut. Most people in this place were. Everyone was constantly fucking. It wasn't called Sensualityfell for no reason.

He left, headed to Grillby's. He was there everyday. Inside Napstablook was working as a DJ, playing sick beats as everyone was drinking, flirting, ladies and men danced on poles as money was being thrown at them. Sans loved to dance on the pole, he loved to show off. Papyrus and him sometimes even danced together rarely, but Paps was too busy to hang around him much.

Sans sat, had his normal smile on.

Grillby's flames were red mixed with purple, had pink eyes.

Grillby: let me guess, you just got done doing the deed.

Sans: Of course. Noone can resist my charms.

Grillby would insult him, but he wasn't going to. Sans was way too nice, nothing but kind to everyone. He didn't want to be a ass to someone so nice. He didn't have it in him.

Sans: has Lust come by today?

Grillby: I haven't seen Underlust Sans today. He must be busy.

Sans: thanks.

Sans got up, went to Blooky, placing some gold in front of him. Blooky looked at him, Sans told him his request. Blooky nodded. Sans got on one of the mini stages, Blooky played the song he requested. It was Freaks by Timmy Trumpet. It was his theme song.

Everyone loved it. Grillby watched from his counter, cleaning his beer glasses

Humans and monsters were in the bar. Sans preferred to go by Pumpkin. It was also his striper name. Pumpkin loved fucking, satisfying people. He did have limits however, he would never fuck children, anyone in a relationship, he would never force himself onto anyone that didn't want it, and he refused to take virginities from teenagers that were super desperate. He had rejected some teenagers before that just went to him to lose it, he'd tell them "cheerish your virginity right now. You're young. Hang in there.", he considered teens as children, won't see them as a adult until they are out of the teen years.

Pumpkin danced to his song.

He noticed a girl with short bon style dyed smoky pink hair, mint eyes, freckled cheeks, pudgy, in a black long sleeved turtle neck shirt with a rose on it, it exposed her pierced belly. She was ordering a drink. She looked like she was at least 17. But however he saw her drinking a alcoholic drink from Grillby, Grillbz wouldn't give that to minors, so he knew that she wasnt actually a minor. He had never seen this fucking chick before in the underground. Then again, they got a lot of human visitors. He also noticed she was watching his dance. She took a sip as she watched. She had a heavy blush.

The girl was named Mint because of her eyes. She was not used to being in this sort of environment, she was mostly at work on the surface, or at home. This was the first time she came to the underground. She was curious, had heard people talk about it, wanted to check it out, give it a try. Not to fuck, just explore, see how it is. She was 24 years old, shorter than Pumpkin, a virgin. Mint had fantasies, a dirty mind, but she didn't want to fuck yet. She secretly used toys on herself, trying them out, seeing which ones she likes.

Pumpkin's dance ended, he got off the stage, let the next monster take their turn.

Mint wasn't talking to anyone. She was very quiet, looking around as she stayed in her seat. She was listening to the music playing.

Pumpkin sat at the bar again. He decided to welcome Mint.

Pumpkin: I swear to god, I thought you were 16 or 17 at first.

Mint: yeaah I get that a lot.. In your defense I don't look my age. I'm 24 years old

Pumpkin looked surprised

Pumpkin: you look like a teenager

Mint chuckled kinda awkwardly. She did this if she didn't know what to say. She was kinda awkward.

Mint: I liked your dance. You did a good job.

Pumpkin: *smiles* thank you. Glad you liked it. I did see you watching.

Mint: yeah. First time being here. Never been in a strip club before. Thought I'd see what its like. You know what I mean?

Pumpkin smiled, nodded

Mint: what's your name, by the way?

Pumpkin: I'm Sans. Named after the font. But you can call me Pumpkin.

Mint: pumpkin. That's cute. I like it.

Pumpkin kept his smile. He couldn't help but think "now what's someone like this doing here?"

Mint and Pumpkin kinda talked for a bit. Until suddenly a familiar theme song played. Pumpkin and Mind looked over, Sansy (nickname for Underlust Sans) was dancing on one of the poles, his chosen theme Cannibal by Kesha was playing. Everyone was throwing money at him, happily screaming. He was highly loved, respected in this au, Sansy liked to visit.

Pumpkin cheered him on, watching

Sansy noticed Mint, he grinned, teleported, sat in her lap, put his hands on her shoulders. Mint had a massive blush as he suddenly gave her a lap dance. He was trying to pick her up. Pumpkin was laughing because he thought the look on Mint's face was funny.

Another visitor they got was Swapfell Sans who went by Raspberry. His theme was Circus by Britney Spears. Sansy, Raspberry were very close to Pumpkin, were his best friends.

Mint looked like she had no idea what to do. Sansy noticed, he stopped.

Sansy: Guess you don't wanna? No problem, doll.

Pumpkin: she's new here

Sansy: curious one, eh?

Mint nodded, still red in the face

Sansy shook her hand, introduced himself.

Mint's phone went off, she answered it.

Mint: gotta go. My folks want me home. They'll get pissed if I don't hurry.

Pumpkin: alright. Hope you enjoyed your visit.

Mint: thank you. Have a nice day.

Mint left, was headed home

Pumpkin, Grillby, Sansy all sat together, talking


End file.
